1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a curved display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a curved display device having high contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels including field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Recently, a display device such as a liquid crystal display specifically designed for an automotive application has been introduced. Vehicle interiors have numerous regions with curved surfaces. To apply a display device to conform to a curved surface, a process of bending a flat display device is required after manufacturing the flat display device.
In the process of bending a flat display device, stress acts on the substrate such that retardation is generated, which generates light leakage. In this case, as a curvature radius decreases, the stress increases, such that the amount of light leakage increases. As the light leakage increases, a black luminance increases, such that a contrast ratio (CR) decreases.
In the case of the display device designed for a vehicle, a high contrast ratio is required to correctly transmit information, even when driving at night.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is intended to enhance the understanding of the background information of the present disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.